Starry Eyed
by sadcatsam
Summary: Meta Knight was always an odd character, but Kirby seemed to have found something else to add to the list of odd things about him.


There were many things about Meta Knight that caught so many people's attention. Some of the things that did catch other's attention Kirby didn't quite understand (but some of them the young one undoubtedly did). One was the way that Meta Knight's eyes changed color depending on his mood, which was quite cool to say the least, but it wasn't something that was eye catching to Kirby. Another thing was that Meta Knight just seemed to pop out of no where from anytime and anyplace. Creepy was what most people would say, but again, Kirby didn't find that all too weird (besides it had seen weirder). The thing that really caught Kirby's eyes, the one thing that made the small puff's eyes go wide and beam with the light of apparent millions of billions of suns, was Meta's cape which also seconded as his wings.

It was hard to catch the inside of Meta's cape at times, and when one was able to see it they were too busy fighting him. Making such a thing impossible to actually pay attention to. Same with his wings, if he ever used his wings (which was rare) no one ever payed attention to them. In fact, most just thought that his wings were just a dull shade of purple or blue or whatever shade they appeared to be at the moment. No one really noticed it, but Kirby was the one that did. The one person that was able to really catch a glimpse of the inside of Meta Knight's cape and wings.

There were many times that Kirby had fought Meta, and the first time that it noticed such a small detail about him the small child overlooked it thinking it was a mind game. It was when it fought Meta the first time, and Kirby saw the smallest tiniest glimpse of a constellation within the inside of Meta's cape; or at least, that's what Kirby thought it was. Perhaps it was just a stain of some sort, Kirby didn't really think about it that much since a sword was being shoved in it's pink face. So the thought had completely passed over it's head in the matter of just seconds.

The second time the child was more curious about what it just had just saw. It was a brief moment where Meta had flexed his wings out to dive at Kirby. Maybe, just maybe, the small child had saw the faintest appearance of a cloud of purple. Of course the thought was ephemeral as, again, Meta's sword was being shoved into Kirby's face. Yet it was this time that Kirby had really thought afterwards about what it had just seen. It was fairly certain that Meta Knight's wings were purple or blue and didn't have any purple splotches. Perhaps it was just seeing things, that happened sometimes, didn't it? Especially when in the middle of a heated battle. These things happen.

The third time that it saw it Kirby's mouth felt as if it hit the floor (which was really saying something when it didn't involve food). Kirby was doing something, going somewhere, wanted to check on a thing that completely was lost in the void of it's mind. It knew surely that it was somewhere in the courtyard late at night, and it knew surely that Meta Knight was there and had not seen Kirby at all. But there Meta Knight was, the darkness was consuming and it was so creepy and to see the glowing eyes in the middle of a deserted courtyard made things even more creepier. There wasn't anyone on watch, probably by the Knight's order for whatever reason that Kirby didn't know for until a few seconds later. It happened so suddenly, the Knight had spread it's cape apart, something that he never did unless it called for a fight. From the inside of the cape Kirby saw the span of what seemed like looking up in dead of night. Stars of every place near and far appeared shining and almost moving as if spanning the entirety of the night sky. It didn't stop there either. Eventually the cape that Meta had flung apart morphed into his trademark wings. His wings slowly rose up, flexing and bending and flapping (but not strong enough for the Knight to be lifted in the air). Within the wings was not the night sky, but rather the _galaxy_. Colors ranging from blue to red swirled and churned within the inside's of Meta Knight's wings. There even appeared the faintest appearance of a black hole. How it was that Kirby had not even really noticed it until now was rather odd, then again all of the times it had happened was when a sword was being shoved into it's face.

It was rather _beautiful_. The pink puff figured that Meta had to stretch his wings every so oft for the fact that he didn't use them as much as he wanted to keep them in shape for fighting. Perhaps because of the reason that the inside of his wings were filled with stars of the far reaches of the universe. It could hardly believe that such a thing was possible, but then again, it was Meta Knight. Meta Knight was always an odd character, and this made it even odder. Kirby had made the unfortunate idea of taking a step, and by doing that he twig snapped under his feet. The Knight that it had been so carefully watching stilled. Suddenly his wings closed around him, folding carefully to hide the inner part of what his wings are as if embarrassed about what he had. The wings slowly meld back into his cape, curling and returning to the same bleak colors that everyone was familiar with. Meta slowly curled his hands into the cape, covering his body making sure that every trace of the inside of his cape could not be seen.

He turned to Kirby, eyes slowly narrowing at the puffball. Meta merely walked right by the young child muttering a simple phrase to it. "Keep what you saw to yourself," was what he simply said. The Knight walked away, cape seemingly closed tighter than ever. Kirby's eyes slowly followed the Knight, but soon his body was obscured by darkness. The flames that always burned in the courtyard returned. The knights came back to patrol later on. One of them asked why Kirby was out in here in the middle of the night to which Kirby had completely forgot what it had wanted to do. Oh well.

Kirby kept returning to the courtyard after that night. Sneaking behind a tree or bush just to see Meta's wings or cape again. But he never returned. If Kirby ever saw him pass by for any reason in the caste or somewhere else the small child would always try to get a small sneak at the other's cape, to which Meta made some noise of annoyance and pulled the cape even closer (it was because of Kirby now that Meta always kept his cape even tighter around his body, people were starting to wonder how Meta could even walk at this point). It was unfortunate to Kirby that it couldn't see Meta's cape any then something most out of character for Meta happened.

It was night, and Kirby was in the castle wandering around because well… it couldn't really remember. Meta Knight had appeared out of nowhere from the corner of a room which had completely taken Kirby off guard. Meta Knight had not even said a simple hello. Rather he walked by Kirby and simply commanded the other something simple. "Follow me," he stated. Kirby stayed put for a couple of seconds confused, but when Meta turned the corner to the hallway it ran after him. Meta led Kirby past the courtyard and to some field off in the distance away from the castle and town. There came a mutter from Meta which Kirby figured that the other mumbled: "Why am I doing this?" the Knight turned toward Kirby, his eyes had a sort of red tone to them. Kirby tipped it's head to the side slightly, and Meta shook his head. "I guess I just want you to stop bothering me."

Slowly, Meta undid his cape, and it seemed as though the sky above melded into the inside of his cape. The sky above matched perfectly with what his cape appeared like. Every star matched perfectly with what was inside his cape, even the moon melded into it. Kirby's mouth was gaped open and Meta seemed to chuckle at that. Meta Knight actually chuckled a heartfelt chuckle. Kirby made a motion with it's hands that looked like a flap of it's wings. To which Meta understood completely. The cape started to meld to his wings, they rose up and over and around Kirby. The galaxy was there, and it showed so bright and beautiful in its face that the small puff beamed so bright that it could have been its own little sun.

In turn, from behind Meta Knight's mask, he also beamed as bright seeing Kirby's face light up creating their own little binary star.


End file.
